pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style)
The Confrontation of 1991's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Cindy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (The Confrontation of 1991 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Tom.jpg|Tom Cat as Sadness 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Disgust Wile-e-coyote-looney-tunes-reality-check-19.1.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Bing Bong Category:The Confrontation of 1991 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG